What's a little texting between friends?
by Alesia G
Summary: In "Spell it out" 2.7, Vera comments on the amount of texts and calls between Nico and Dani. In "Shrink or Swim" 2.1, we find out Dani and Nico haven't talked much in the 6 week off season. Episodes 2.1 through 2.7 take place between mid – February and mid – July. How many texts are considered "a lot" in 5 months between friends? And what might those texts say?
1. When the Boss Knocks

**Premise:** In "Spell it out" (2.7), Vera comments on the amount of texts and calls between Nico and Dani. In "Shrink or Swim" (2.1), we find out Dani and Nico haven't talked much in the 6 week off season. Episodes 2.1 through 2.7 take place between mid – February and mid – July which is when Vera gets access to Nico's phone. Which thus brings us to the question - how many texts are considered "a lot" between friends?

Here are some texts that might be found on Dani and Nico's phones.

**AN:** These aren't in any particular order at the moment, although I may go back and reorder them later.

_Texts are in italics._

* * *

"When the Boss Knocks" 

~~Takes place during "Slumpbuster" 2.4

* * *

Marshall Pittman wasn't out the door a full minute before Dani had her phone in her hand texting Nico.

_Dani: What can I do?_

His reply was instant which she had come to expect as normal for him but tonight was anything but normal.

_Nico: Next time call me the moment he knocks on your door._

Dani rolled her eyes at his response and briefly wondered how Nico knew Marshall had just been in her house. Her fingers flew over her phone, ripping out her reply.

_Dani: Damn it, Nico. You know that isn't what I meant. He fired you! What happened?_

There was a delay this time. In her mind, Dani ran over her conversation with Nico in the car and her bizarre conversation with Pittman in his office. Was there anything she could do or have done differently?

_Nico: I tried to persuade my friend to get help. He was less than receptive. _

Shit! That's what she had been afraid of. Since Marshall already knew about Nico's affair with Gabrielle and given what Pittman had just said about how he got his wife, Dani wasn't sure there was much else besides a discussion of Marshall's mental instability that would cause the rift between the men.

_Dani: And I ask again, what can I do to help you? Do you want to come over and talk?_

Dani had sent the text before she even really thought through the offer she had just made. Reaching out to this man came some naturally to her but she needed to call Matt. She wasn't sure if Matt was coming over tonight or not. However, there was absolutely no way she could tell Matt Marshall Pittman had come to her house yet a second time and in a near dissociative state. Nor could she tell Matt Nico was coming over so she could help him through an emotional time. She nibbled on her nail while she wanted for Nico's reply. Dani suddenly realized that regardless of Nico's answer, she wasn't going to let Matt come over tonight. Somehow a night of sex with Matt in her bed, it didn't seem right anymore. Finally her phone beeped.

_Nico: The shark only bit me, Dani. It isn't the first time and don't worry I didn't get eaten. Just a little blood in the water. Stay out of his path if you can. I won't be far away. I will take care of it if he gets too close again. Good night, doctor. _

Dani was suddenly both disappointed and relieved that he wasn't coming over. Uggh, it was time for a glass of wine and a few pages of Ken Follett.

_Dani: Good night, Nico. Rest well._

Maybe by her telling him to rest, Nico would allow himself to relax a little. She knew he wouldn't sleep.


	2. The Smallest Gestures

_Texts are in italics_

* * *

"The Smallest Gestures" 

~~Takes place during "Spell It Out" 2.7

* * *

Just as she watches TK put his hand over his heart in the sweetest gesture, Dani's phone vibrates.

_Nico: You did well, Dr. Santino._

She smiles knowing what a tremendous complement that is coming from Nico.

_Dani: Why thank you, Mr. Careles _

As she hits send, Dani glances around the crowd, expecting to see Nico holding up a wall.

_Nico: You are welcome. He cares for you, respects you, and listens to you - things TK doesn't give freely._

Dani blushed, exhilarated by the events of the afternoon and this tight lipped man's honest words.

_Dani: I care about him deeply and am proud to be within the small circle of people he trusts…along with you._

She wondered what he would say to such an open compliment.

_Nico: Have a good afternoon, Dani._

Yep, that's Nico – evade and defect, Dani thought as she headed towards Matt's car for a ride back to the facility with a huge smirk on her face.


	3. The Screen Pass

**AN:** Per Wikipedia - A screen pass is a type of play in American football. During a screen pass, a number of things happen concurrently in order to fool the defense into thinking a long pass is being thrown, when in fact the pass is merely a short one, just beyond the defensive linemen. Screens are usually deployed against aggressive defenses that rush the passer. Because screens invite the defense to rush the quarterback, they are designed to leave fewer defenders behind the rushers to stop the play. A screen pass can be effective, but can also be risky in that it is rather easy for a defensive player, even a lineman, to intercept the pass if a defender gets between the quarterback and the intended receiver. If the pass is intercepted, there are often few offensive players in front of the intercepting player, thus making it much easier for the intercepting team to earn a large return or to score a touchdown.

_Texts are in italics._

* * *

"The Screen Pass" 

~~Takes place during "To Swerve and Protect" 2.2

* * *

Nico heard what Dani said. So she didn't like the sound of him taking care of getting TK out of his apartment? That pissed him off. What, now that she was sleeping with Donnelly she no longer supported his methods? He would put an end to her doubts real quick. At the first red light, he made his point.

_Nico: Doctor - you may not like my methods but in this case, I am simply going to provide TK with what he needs to feel safe – protection._

_Dani: I am sorry, Nico. I just don't like the idea of not being able to get to him to help him. He won't even let me in. I am concerned about the lengths he feels he needs to go to right now._

Why hadn't she said something? Nico knew TK had missed one session and that she had gone over to TK's apartment for the other. Why hadn't she called him?

_Nico: You should have called for backup, doctor. I would have gotten you in._

Nico berated himself as the light turned green. Why was he being such an ass to her? Part of him knew why but it wasn't a part of himself he wanted to listen to at the moment. Two traffic lights later, Nico apologized, well sort of.

_Nico: Dani, I will let you know what I find. I will make sure he is as secure as I can make him._

Forty minutes later, Nico found himself in a conundrum. What was he going to tell her about this? Four guns, four guns and a pair of nunchucks? Nunchucks, what the Hell was that about anyway? TK was more likely to hurt himself with the nunchucks than anyone else.

_Nico: Got in. Left him with one of my security teams_

Now depending on what she was doing, she may not notice his lack of information.

_Dani: How many, Nico? _

Damn. She was too perceptive sometimes. One more try.

_Nico: Left him with two of my best men_

The speed of her reply was almost as affective as her squint.

_Dani: Nico! How. Many. Guns. Did. He. Have?_

If they had been face to face, he would have simply raised an eyebrow, tilted his head, and waited her out. When his phone beeped, Nico realized he done it anyway.

_Dani: I need to know so I can gauge his level of paranoia. Nico, please just tell me, no matter how bad. _

As he tapped out his reply, Nico wondered if he should have the team guarding TK frisk him when they dropped the player off at her house for TK's next session. Since she wasn't going to like what he had to tell her, maybe he could at least make her laugh.

_Nico: I found one in the cookie jar. With more bling than firepower._

He was going with the slow lead in.

_Nico: Three on him – a 38, a glock, and a desert eagle of all things._

Since Dani had insisted he tell her, Nico wasn't going to sugar coat it for her. He doubted Dani knew what a Desert Eagle was but Nico knew that she would google it. Lack of thoroughness wasn't one of her short comings. Now for the laugh.

_Nico: Along with a pair of nunchucks_

Waiting for Dani's reply made Nico tetchy. He should probably reassure her that he would never let TK come to her house armed.

_Dani: Thanks Nico. I just snorted my diet Coke! Does Terrence even have any idea what to do with a pair of nunchucks? _She had an unerring ability to make him smile when he didn't mean to.

_Nico: At least it wasn't wine. _

_Dani: Ray Jay had a pair when he was twelve and gave himself his very first black eye. It was huge._

Nico let out a hearty laugh. Damn, he had missed her over the off season.

_Nico: I have done what I can Dani. The screen pass is to you. Watch out for the rush._

Nico smiled. No doubt he had just added a few more items to her research list.


	4. Bourbon and Wine

**AN:** I am not sure I like this one as much as the others but it covers the first time Marshal visits Dani so it bookends with "When the Boss Knocks". I removed the line in "When the Boss Knocks" about Matt getting a raincheck since that reference actually comes from Marshal's first visit (this one) not his second.

_Texts are in italics._

* * *

"Bourbon and Wine" 

~~Takes place during "To Swerve and Protect" 2.2

* * *

Nico was sitting on his black suede couch staring into a crystal highball glass of bourbon. He and Marshal had been nursing the same bottle of single malt Scotch for a couple of days now and Nico needed something strong but didn't taste like dirt. So Makers Mark 46 it was. The beep of his phone drew his eyes from the brown liquor to its flashing red light and "Dani" lit up in technology blue.

That was odd. Her children were at their father's tonight. Normally that meant Donnelly would be spending the night. Just because Nico hadn't had much contact with Dani as of late didn't mean he didn't know most of the comings and goings of her life. Nico kept telling himself it was all about protecting team assets but he knew it was more about preventing a repeat of the night TK was shot. Watching Donnelly come down her stairs was a shock he hadn't quite been prepared for.

_Dani: Thank you, Nico_

What did that mean? Nico threw back a mouthful of bourbon and sent back the expected reply.

_Nico: You're welcome, Dani_

He wasn't going to ask what for. He just wasn't. His resolved lasted about three minutes.

_Nico: May I ask what in particular you are thanking me for?_

Her reply was so slow in coming Nico was tempted to pick up the phone and call her.

_Dani: Um, Marshal was just here. He didn't know about my divorce. I would have thought he knew everything you know. I am thanking you because he didn't._

This was not good. No good would come of Dani garnering Marshal's attention. Nico could tolerate Marshal's focus just about anywhere else but on Dani. Nico had no idea why he felt the need to shield Dani from Marshal but he did. She didn't need to be involved in the advance game of one-upsmanship and subterfuge Marshal was engaging in.

_Nico: Are you okay?_

He had his coat on and his keys in his hand before her reply appeared on the screen.

_Dani: I'm fine_

Nico believed that as much as he believed Onyx, who was currently curled up in custom made cat bed, wanted to be an alley cat again.

_Nico: Dani…_

It was his head tilt, raised eyebrow and squint all forced into four letters via text. Hand on his front doorknob; the adrenaline flowed through Nico's veins flooding his mind and body. What she said next would determine his actions. Dani didn't keep him waiting long.

_Dani: Alright, he scared me a little bit. He is completely all encompassing when you are the only other person in the room._

Ah Hell. Nico knew that Marshal, knew the intimidating head strong Marshal, knew him too well, in fact. Considering what Dani had been exposed to over the last six months – a sometimes violent pro football player, threatening mobsters, a manipulating ex-husband with a seedy private investigator, "a little bit" was probably a Hell of a lot.

_Nico: Do I need to come by?_

He was in the elevator before he finished typing. Nico knew his message was a bold one. She had probably already called Donnelly. The roar of his Lincoln's engine masked the beep of her reply but he felt the phone's vibration against his chest.

_Dani: Well… I was gifted with a bottle of Mouton Rothschild this evening. I would be happy to share it with a friend who keeps my private life private regardless of how much he knows or how scary his boss might be._

Ah, redirection at its finest. Nico had to laugh. That woman. Even with all of the turbulence in her life, Dani was a natural flirt. He wondered which bottle Marshal had given her. Depending on which one it was, she may want to pay her mortgage with it instead.

_Nico: The 1974?_

_Dani: How did you know?_

_Nico: It is an old favorite. I would check the current price on the internet before you decide to open it._

Nico pulled his car into the parking lot of an all-night diner to wait her out. Dani was too naturally curious to not take that bait and go look. As he waited for her reply he reconsidered, maybe going to her wasn't his best idea.

_Dani: Oh my God, Nico! I don't think I should touch it, let alone drink it!_

Damn, this woman made him laugh, which decided him about going to her.

_Nico: Have a good night, Dani. Call me if you need me._

_Dani: I will. Good night, Nico._

* * *

AN2: According to my Google search, a bottle of 1974 Mouton Rothschild sells for between $350 and $500 depending on the vineyard.


	5. Shoes and Playlists

**AN:** Here is the first one post Nico's nights with Vera (and yes, there was more than one – check out the Nico Files). In "Might As Well Face It" 2.9, when Nico makes TK's pain pill pushing doctor leave the practice field Nico makes a comment about just performing his duties as an overpriced escort. After Nico and his team make the doctor leave, he would inform Dani, wouldn't he?

And yes, the flirting between them has amped up, after all it's possible Nico doesn't know about the ex-sex with Matt, right?

_Texts are in italics._

* * *

"Shoes and Playlists " 

~~Takes place during "Might As Well Face It" 2.9

* * *

_Nico: Dr. Feelgood has left the building_

_Dani: LOL Nico, did you just mix an Elvis reference with a Motley Crue reference?_

_Nico: Is that problem, Dani?_

_Dani: No, just surprising. You have always struck me as a mellow jazz man rather than rock & roll guy._

_Nico: Does that mean you wouldn't believe me if I told you I had a pair of blue suede shoes in my closet and more than one Motley Crue song on my playlist?_

Dani's giggle attracted the attention of some of the players who were working out. She was half way through asking him if he really did have a pair of blue suede shoes when she remembered his sarcastic remark about Xeno having an early childhood education degree. Besides she wanted to see his face when she asked him about the shoes. She enjoyed setting him up when she could. The playlist she would just check the next time she was in his car. Back to the problem at hand, Danielle.

_Dani: Did Dr. Feelgood give you a hard time? Did TK notice what was going on?_

_Nico: Dr. Santino, I am insulted. Do you doubt my abilities as an overpriced priced escort?_

Not only did Dani's snort garner her more attention by the players, it really was unprofessional. Escaping to the media room, Dani struggled with how to reply. The devil on her shoulder, which looked and sounded like Jeanette (no surprise there really), was rapidly conjuring up replies with full of innuendoes about just how "skilled" Nico might be and what his "services" might cost her. Her more practical and angelic side, which masqueraded as her mother or her children depending, reminded her what she would call a woman who had ex-sex with one coworker while at the same time she was flirting with another. Sigh, time to take the higher road.

_Dani: Any man who can do what you do is much more than an overpriced escort, Nico. Thank you for helping TK. _

Dani wasn't going to skirt away from an opportunity to remind Nico how important to the team he was. He had been more vulnerable since Marshal had left. Or maybe he was just letting her see more?

_Dani: Your work and skills are appreciated. By me if no one else._

Dani didn't expect a reply to her last text but Nico did seem to have the ability to surprise her.

_Nico: The same can be said for you._

Wasn't that just the brightest spot to her day so far?


	6. Texts Not Sent, Things Not Said

**AN: **"Double Fault" and "All the King's Horses" (2.10 & 2.11) were trying times for Dani and Nico both individually and as friends. However from their interactions (even before the last 5 minutes) we can see they are still looking to each other for support and still trust each other. Their partnership isn't broken, just strained. Texting provides the illusion of anonymity. What might they have wanted to say to each other while hiding under the cloak of a text but thought better of it?

_Texts are in italics._

* * *

"Texts Not Sent, Things Not Said " 

~~Takes place during "Double Fault" and "All the King's Horses" 2.10 & 2.11

* * *

Just because Dani basically threw Nico out of her house didn't mean he was simply going to leave. He got in his car, started it, but he just couldn't manage to make himself put the car in gear. Sitting across the street, watching and waiting for some sign of Dani leaving her off, he ached to reach out to her. Reassure her. Comfort her. Hell, he would even settle for fighting with her, as long as it wasn't her pushing him away while disbelieving in the lengths he would go to in order to protect her. Would she even look at a text from him now? He for sure knew better then to call.

_Nico: Dani, I promise, it will get the tape. You know I don't lie; I won't let the tapes go public. I won't._

No, no, not right. He said all of those words inside. Nico tried it again.

_Nico: You can't imagine how much it hurt to tell you about the bug in your office. Dani, it killed me to walk out when you asked me to. _

Nico stared down at the text he had just poured part of himself into and pondered hitting the send button. After a moment more, he hit delete, put the car in gear, and drove toward home. He needed a drink.

* * *

Dani hadn't seen Nico since she asked him to leave last night. She was both dreading and hoping to see him today at the facility. She needed and wanted to apologize to him. They were partners in many ways. Their goals were the same – save people from themselves.

_Dani: Nico, I haven't seen you today and I wanted to tell I am sorry. It's just…my practice…it's the only thing that supports my children._

Just as she finished typing, Matt found her. Saving the text to drafts, Dani followed Matt up the practice field stadium steps. She wasn't going to discuss this topic where it could be overheard. A random seat in the stands at the practice field seemed safe or at least as safe as anything felt right now.

Walking away from Matt in a huff wasn't her most mature move, but Dani didn't need his sympathy or his comfort. She needed his help make things right. She needed him to believe her so they could all help TK. Why couldn't he see that? As Dani headed to her car, her phone buzzed with a text from Lindsey. Immediately after replying to Lindsey, her draft text to Nico popped up. She read it again. No, she couldn't send that but she didn't want to not talk to him completely. She tried it again.

_Dani: Nico, I am sorry but my patients mean too much to me for me to be anything other than freaking out over this. My practice is my life._

Shit, that wasn't right either. Urrgh, she couldn't do this right now. With two taps of her finger the draft was deleted.

* * *

Vera excused herself to go to the Ladies room and Nico impulsively checked his phone. He'd saved Tony's voicemail and typed the text to Dani before he even realized what he was doing.

_Nico: Dani, I hope you know I would have done just about anything to have not let you down this way. I will make this right._

Nico stared at the screen and knew he was in deep, probably too deep. He had it bad for Dani and she was still wrestling with giving up Donnelly. Nico knew he had the option of sleeping with Vera again and while it would be another satisfying anomaly, it wasn't going to solve his problem or provide him clarity. Deleting the text, he called over the bartender to close out their tab. Vera was going to be pissed at him but Nico had plans to put in motion if he was going to deal with Tony in the next 24 hours.

* * *

How could Marshal do this to her? Marshal knew how valuable she was to the team. Knew how many times she'd help the Hawks or other Pitman assets.

_Nico: Dani, I had no idea he was capable of something like this. You have to know I would have never let him get this close to you if I had realized..._

Damn that was a lie. Marshal was capable of something like this and Nico knew it all too well. Compared to the things he and Marshal had done together in the name of their country wire taping a therapist's office was child's play. But what had Marshal hoped to gain? That's the moment the lay of the chessboard Marshal had created become clear to Nico. The ramifications stuck Nico harder than any physical blow.

Marshal had said they were even...almost. Marshal knew how highly Nico regarded Dani. Marshal knew Nico well enough to know Nico's feelings ran deep for this woman. Marshal had certainly been able to discern Nico's feelings for Gabrielle all those years ago. The tapes weren't about what Marshal could learn from Dani's patients. No, that was simply a side benefit. The real end game had been to hurt Dani and by doing so hurt Nico. Son of a bitch! He would pay for this, best friend or not. Nico deleted the text to Dani and left Marshal another voicemail. He would fix this. Nico would keep his promise.

* * *

_Nico: Good morning Dani. I know you had a rough night last night and it was my doing but just because I left and I am not there at this moment doesn't mean you are alone. You are not. I will come to you day or night, I hope you know that. You just have to ask._

Could he put more of what he felt for this woman in a few short sentences? What the Hell was he doing? She still wasn't completely done with Donnelly. What would Dani even say to something like this from him? His feelings had developed so organically and felt so comfortable that he hadn't even realized they were there until yesterday. The moment Nico had said you aren't alone to this wonderfully strong woman it struck him how much he wanted to be the one who was with her always. Fuck, he could not send this now, maybe later when he had the tapes and had proven himself worthy of her. The text faded into the oblivion of deleted texts just as Devon said Marshal was coming in tomorrow. Finally Nico had something good to tell her!

* * *

Even as she dialed intellectually Dani knew she shouldn't call Matt. If one of her patients were to do this she would call them out on it. She and Matt weren't together anymore, calling your ex at…2 AM just wasn't done but Dani had thought she and Matt were real friends before they were lovers. Matt had to know, or at least he should know how much she cared about TK just as if he was one of her own. Despite Dani's best efforts to remain simply TK's therapist, she knew if TK hurt himself or someone else tonight she wouldn't ever get over it. The moment it dawned on Dani that Matt was brushing her off, her stomach rolled and she had to suppress the taste of bile in her throat. Oh my God, he has someone there with him! Dani could feel her cheeks heat up. Now she was hurt and embarrassed.

Why couldn't there just be one person she could talk to? The void of Jeanette in her daily life was like a physical pain. She needed to put on some music, drink some wine and talk to a friend without having to be Dr. Dani.

_Dani: Tonight is one of those nights I could really use a friend to back me up. Will you come over?_

She stared at the words on the screen of her phone. Could she send this? Should she? Dani knew he would come, there was no question there. But should she ask him after all but physically pushing him away twice in a week?

No, no, no it wasn't fair to Nico. He was doing everything he could for her already, she should at least let him sleep.


	7. Reformed Enablers and Homemade Sauce

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews and feedback on this series. I have now gone through both seasons and picked out the various opportunities I think Dani and Nico would have had to text back and forth. I am trying to keep the tone between them as cannon as I can. I think Nico realized somewhere late in season 1, so somewhere close to when this would have taken place, that Dani intrigued him and he decided he wanted to let her in - at least a little bit. So yes, Nico IS in fact flirting in this one.

As always _texts are in italics_

* * *

"Wayward Children, Reformed Enablers and Homemade Sauce" 

~~Takes place during "Forget Me Not" 1.9 after TK calls Nico for help from Miami

* * *

Telling TK to take the proverbial long walk off a short bridge had been rather satisfying. Nico would make sure there was a seat on the next flight from Miami to New York for the player but letting Terrance reap what he sowed on this one was turning out more gratifying than Nico had expected.

_Nico: Our wayward wide receiver has made contact._

Nico headed out to the practice field to talk to Coach. Nico wanted to make sure everyone fell in line with Dani's suggested course of action when it came to TK and the consequences of his latest escapades. Coach was going to have to agree to not play TK this week.

_Dani: Where is he?_

_Nico: Miami. He wanted me to come get him._

_Dani: Are you going to go get him?_

_Nico: Doctor, I am surprised at you. Wouldn't you be the one to call me an enabler if I did go get him?_

_Dani: So you aren't? _

Nico chuckled. He wondered which question she was asking. Yes, he was an enabler and probably always would be. It was a basic requirement for his type of fixing. However from watching Dani deal with TK and the few visits he had had with Juliette and her rehab counselors, Nico was slowly learning that sometimes making the mistakes disappear didn't make anything better.

_Dani: Going to get him?_

There she goes. Nico could tell Dani was slowly learning what questions to ask and how to ask them if she wanted an answer from him.

_Nico: No. He wanted me to smooth things over of with Coach. _

_Dani: Nico, Terrance needs to experience the consequences of his actions._

Nico wondered what she was doing. He could almost feel her intensity and resolve through her words. She was upset and worried about her patient that was all too clear. It was mid-morning on Monday, her normal appointment time with TK, so he knew she didn't have another patient. He had this strange idea she was in her kitchen cooking. Something that took a long time and had multiple steps – marinara from scratch maybe? He knew she cooked when she was stressed.

_Nico: I understand that Dani, which is why I told him he probably needed a really good therapist and I could provide him with a referral._

In his mind's eye, Nico could see the blush bloom on her face and chest. He had observed Dani was no more used to receiving complements than he was to giving them. But Dr. Danielle Santino was certainly an impressive and compliment worthy woman as far as Nico was concerned. Now he just had to come up with other ways of making her blush…and laugh, damn, she was beautiful when she laughed. What the hell, time to go for it.

Nico: _What kind of sauce are you making?_

_Dani: NICO, how did you know I was making sauce?!_

_Nico: Talent._

Nico knew without a doubt she was squinting at her phone struggling with what her reply was going to be. Maybe he should take a trip out to her house and see if he could angle a taste of the sauce. After all if chicken parmesan was one of her specialties, she had to make a damn good marinara. But first he had to talk to Coach.


	8. Pancakes and Hawks' Assets

**AN:** You are only getting this now because I had to have something to work on while waiting for SciFiRN's next chapter of "All the Words" (if you aren't reading her story, you should be). But alas it is time for bed so I leave you with my sad substitution for her amazing work.

If you are wondering, ICE stands for "In Case of Emergency". The first responders recommend putting an ICE entry in your cell phone so they know who to contact if you are ever incapacitated during an emergency and unable to tell them who to call on your behalf. It seemed like the type of detail Nico would be attentive to.

* * *

"Pancakes and Hawks' Assets" 

~~Takes place during "Pilot" 1.1

* * *

_Nico: I trust Xeno's banana pancakes were excellent as usual._

"What the Hell?" was the first thought to cross Dani's mind when her cell phone buzzed and the name "Nico" flashed across the screen. Dani was trying to unwind from her misadventure of helicopter rides, strip clubs and TK that started at 3 AM this morning. She had managed to get the kids off to school after feeding them Xeno's pancakes, which were in fact excellent. Now she was dissecting her patient notes on TK and the research she'd done on him hoping to discover the correct approach to take with the player because what she had done thus far obviously wasn't working.

_Dani: Nico?_

_Nico: Yes, Doctor. _

When did his number get in there? And if he had her cell number why hadn't he called before showing up at 3 AM last night?

_Dani: How is your number in my phone? Did you steal my phone and program in your number?_

_Nico: Programming your phone myself was the best way to ensure you had all of my numbers in your cell correctly. I could not have stolen your phone since it is obviously in your possession._

Dani quickly checked her contacts and not only did she have multiple numbers for Nico, he was now #5 on her speed dial (behind her children, her mother and Jeanette). Although the fact Nico had put himself in the speed dial spot Ray had previously occupied did amuse her, Dani wasn't at all amused to find Nico's number listed as her ICE contact. Ohh, that man! But when had he managed to do all of this? Then it dawned on her - during the helicopter ride back from Atlantic City, they had both sat in the back, her purse between them. Dani had succumbed to a fitful sleep still worried over her failure with TK and her children's reaction to finding Xeno in the kitchen but never the less exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster of the previous three hours. Nico, as far as she could tell, hadn't slept at all. He must have done it then.

_Dani: Why do you have my cell phone number anyway?_

_Nico: I have the cell numbers of all of the Hawks assets. You are a Hawks asset, Dr. Santino. Therefore I have your cell number._

What exactly did that mean? She was going to have to remember to ask Matt about that.

_Dani: Does that mean you will call me before showing up at my house next time?_

TK wasn't the only one who needed a lesson about boundaries and appointments.

_Nico: Did your children enjoy the pancakes?_

Oh, Jesus, she wasn't in the mood for this this morning.

_Dani: Yes, Nico, they did. _

Maybe if she answered his question, he would leave her alone.

_Nico: Get some sleep Dani; I will let you know if I find Terrance. I believe your son has a football game later today; you wouldn't want to miss it._

This really was ridiculous.

_Dani: I am not even going to ask how you know what my son's football schedule is._

_Nico: Hawks' asset, remember?_

Okay that's enough; it had to be noon somewhere. It was time for a glass of wine and a nap. Dani closed her notes, locked up her files and headed towards the basement for a bottle of Pinot.


End file.
